Lost
by ValentinaEmo-256
Summary: "After I was taken away from my parents, I felt as if there was nothing worth living for. Until I met Sonic the Hedgehog."


She tried to remember the last time she smiled, or remember the last time she laughed. She couldn't remember all her memories were flooded with deep, dark, thoughts. She couldn't forget her mother's harsh words, and her dad's cold eyes with hurtful hands. She would always remember the bruises her father gave her and the cigarette singes her mother placed on her. It was just too much for her to handle. Her parents never called her by her name. They referred to her as "little shit," or "bitch," they pretended like Amy Rose was just their slaves. This all started when she was just four years old, and it gotten worse. When she went to school her teacher always asked what happened, but Amy would make a fake excuse.

She remembered the day where her teacher found out the truth.

_ "Amy, where did you get those bruises?" Ms. Nina asked as she eyed the scars over the pink hedgehog's body. When Ms. Nina went to reach out for the girl, Amy flinched from her touch and backed away._

_"N-nothing Ms. Nina, I just fell down the stairs is all." Amy would always say the same line, in the same frightful tone. She averted her jade eyes to the ground and refused to make eye contact with any kid. She was picked on by many; they would always grab her arms and open her fresh and old wounds. That led her to trust no one, to look at no one, to not talk to anyone, and that haunted her._

_When she got home, her father was drunk and furious and lashed out on her. Amy was heavily wounded and lied on the floor, in her own pool of blood. There was a knock on the door, and her father commanded her to get it. She couldn't move. He snarled and kicked her in the gut a bunch of times, but she couldn't move. The knock grew louder, and the cops' sirens were right outside their small house. Mr. Rose cursed and dragged Amy into her room and locked the door. When he opened it, the cops swarmed in and searched around._

_Mr. Rose gulped, "What can I do you for you, officers?" He tried his best to smile, but looked like he was barring his fangs at them._

_One of them got up from the floor, "We're looking for your daughter. Amelia Rose." He said firmly._

_"Oh, I don't know where my daughter is, I believe she was at a friend's house." Mr. Rose lied, afraid to look straight into the officers' cold eyes. His wife was gone with someone, who knows where._

_The tall lion sniffed and looked around; he walked in the kitchen and noticed a pool of blood. He gave Mr. Rose and sickly glare that made him shiver. "Follow the trail," he commanded the rest of them before slowly stepping towards Mr. Rose. "You sick bastard, I could heard you yell at your daughter, her muffled cries. I was just hoping you would tell the truth. You're under arrest." Without another word the officer spun Mr. Rose around and locked his wrist together before handcuffing him._

_The small frog officer ran down the stairs holding a small fading hedgehog. "She lost a lot of blood, we have to take her to the hospital quick, before she's gone." He said._

_"Go," The lion commanded, "I'll stay with this one," he leaned against the counter as the rest of the officers ran away._

_"What are we here for?" Mr. Rose asked._

_"We're waiting for your wife too." He said and kicked the sad excuse for the father in the shins._

_X_

She closed her eyes and bit her lip. She almost died that day. Ms. Nina was the one to blame, she told the officers. That was why she was stuck in the orphanage for two years. When she was six, she was finally adopted by a family –who couldn't have a child of their own- and immediately fell in love with Amy. Her father was ill, and it was hard for her mother to take care of him.

"Amy?" Her head perked up when her name was called, her shaggy hair draped over her eyes. "You know you have to get ready for school?"

"I know, ma." Amy quietly said as she crossed her arms and nervously bit her lip. "I'm just…tired of switching schools, where ever we go." The pink rose admitted.

Her mother gave a small smile and bent down at the knees. "Amy, I know how you feel, you're just fifteen and you went to seven schools over the past year. But trust me, even though money is tight, we will try to stay here until you finish this year." Amy hugged her mother and inhaled the natural smell that her mother gave off.

"You always know how to make me feel better," Amy said. She frowned as her hair covered her view, again. She blew a frustrated sigh to move her bangs out of the way, but that didn't work.

"Now," Her adopted mother said with a big smile reaching up to her blue eyes. "Why don't we see what we can do with your hair within the next twenty minutes?" Her mother said as she moved closer to her daughter with a pair of purple scissors. Amy sighed, she knew she couldn't run away from the older female, once her mom set her eyes on something she committed to it, and this time it had to be Amy's hair.

"Come on Amy, you look great." Mrs. Gates said. The blonde hedgehog grabbed Amy's wrist and pushed her forward into the light. Amy groaned and tried to hide her face with her black zip up hoodie.

"I bet I look ridiculous, now the kids are going to hate me even more." Amy said in a muffled voice, because of her sleeve. Mrs. Gates frowned and moved Amy's arm from her face. She narrowed her eyes, slightly.

"Amelia Rose, I won't have you talk about yourself that way. You're beautiful, just like the day when we adopted you." Mrs. Gates smiled; she grabbed the small compact mirror and handed it to the pink girl. Amy blinked her eyes at the reflection of herself. She looked _different, _her shaggy pink hair that covered her eyes were no more, just bangs that framed her entire heart shaped face. Amy's long hair was cut short into a cute bob-cut that layered each strand. "See Amelia, you always been beautiful, you just need to show the world. Come on its time for you to get dressed, I'm taking you to school this time." Mrs. Gates took one last look at her daughter before whisking away out of the room. Amy was too mesmerized on her hair style; it brought tears to her eyes. It was almost like the hair style she had when she was first abused by her father.

_No, today is a fresh start; I'm not going to be hurt by him. _Amy thought. She wiped her eyes and walked into her closet to pick a girly and yet simple outfit. After five minutes of deciding, she decided to wear a decent outfit: a short, yet presentable ruffled white skirt with a brown leather belt, a long pink tank top, a black thin fabric shirt with a chalked heart, black Mary Jane's, and a white headband.

"Amy are you ready?" Her mother's voice said across the hall.

"Coming, Ma,"

Amy slung her black back-pack over her right shoulder, walked out of her room, and met her mother at the front door. "Where's Pa?" She raised an eyebrow. Mr. Gates was a workaholic, he was hardly home, but when he was home it was the best day of her life. He was so fun, energetic, and just full of life; words could not describe how awesome this man was.

Mrs. Gates grabbed her purse and opened the door; she swung out with her long legs and opened the small compact car door open. "Your father had some business to discuss, he will be back tomorrow night, and he has something to tell you." She said without batting an eyelash. Amy nodded her head and continued to look at the window. In the reflection she saw Mrs. Gates toss casual glance at her daughter.

"Is something wrong, Ma?" Amy pressed as she slowly turned to her mom. Mrs. Gates turned into the next lane and gave her daughter a small smile.

"Nothing, love it is just hard to see my baby growing up, and how I'm becoming so old." Mrs. Gates wailed. Amy rolled her eyes. This was the usual routine her mom did, every single time she switched schools and her mom volunteered to drop her off on her first day. Amy drowned out her mother's sobs and scratched at the snowflake birthmark on her wrist, every day it grew bigger, just like the one on her back. "I just want you to be safe, stay close to the teachers, and stay away from the big kids." Mrs. Gates warned as she pulled up on the school's curb.

"Mom, I'll be fine, it's not like anything is going to hit me." Amy rushed out of the car and jumped in the street. A big black motorcycle came full speed, Amy screamed, the wind brushed past her as the motorcycle pulled in into a parking spot. Mrs. Gates held her hand on her chest and she breathed in and out. "See mom, I told you I'll be fine." Amy said and waved goodbye. This time she looked both ways before she jumped on the sidewalk. Her mother's car honked as it drove away.

_Be calm, stay yourself._ Amy thought, she pushed the giant glass doors opened and gave a small smile. While walking down the halls, a lot of people glared at her, some sneered and turned to their friends and talk about something else. Amy realized that they probably hated her, but she couldn't cry she couldn't be the same cry-baby she was back then. She gripped her wrist to cover her snowflake mark and continued to walk down. She had to ignore the gossip, the whistles, the sneers, the laughs, everything. She would not let them see her down, she would be happy; she wanted to have a happy moment. Amy looked at the white note that her mother pinned on her bag, her locker; she smiled when she finally found it.

Number 1,210, far away, but yet it worked it was close to some of her classes, and really far away from the others. Amy tried the combination, but failed. The second time, it clicked, but it wouldn't open. She blew out a frustrated sigh and tried again. No one bothered to help her, some sighed and some laughed before walking away. Class was about to start, she wiggled the lock and tried again, it opened. Smiling, she tossed some of her stuff in and grabbed the notebook and pencil, her first class was social studies. She shut the locker and walked away to class.

She sat in the middle row and kept her eyes to the ground. She couldn't take it. Even though no one bugged her, she couldn't help but see her father's cold eyes. His big hand reached out to grab her, she screamed bloody murder. The teacher turned and looked at his student. "Miss Rose," he called trying to get her attention. Amy's green eyes widened as her teacher stepped closer, all she could see was her father's hollow face.

"Stay away from me!" Amy cried and jumped out of her seat and backed up into the wall. All the students stopped what they were doing and watched the little scene.

"Miss Rose, what on earth is the matter with you? You're disrupting the class!" Mr. Nando bellowed and took a step closer. His callous hand clammed down on her shoulder. Cold sweat dripped down her face as her eyes widen, her heart started to beat fast and the world started to spin. Her heart pounded, her ears ached and the snowflakes on her wrist and back grew bigger.

"I said stay away!" She cried and flailed away, but Mr. Nando refused to stop and placed his other hand on her shoulder. That threw her off guard. And Amy threw him off guard, she grabbed one of his arms and cracked his hand, she spun away from her and shoved him against the wall. She backed up and held her hand against her chest. The other hand covered her mouth and without another word she vanished.

Amy ran through the halls, tears formed in her jade eyes. She searched around and found the janitor's closet. And that's where the crestfallen girl hid. She wrapped her arms around her legs and brought them to her chest, she slowly rocked herself. "Pa was right. I'm not ready to go back to school, especially when I only see him." Amy felt blood drip on her leg and brought her hand to her cheek, a sticky substance covered on the white finger tips of her black gloves, the cigarette singe reopened. It was bringing back all the memories. Amy cried loudly, not caring if anyone heard her.

There was a knock on the door. Amy rubbed her eyes and replied with a: "Hello."

"Hey, I know you're in there. Open the door," A male voice snapped, clearly irritated as he jiggled the handle.

"Leave me alone," Amy said.

A groan, "If I could don't you think I would? The teacher asked me to look for an Amy Rose. Just open the damn door."

Amy rubbed her eyes once more before she obliged to what the man said. She was shocked to be face to face, well face to chest with a blue hedgehog and eyes like hers. "You, have the exact same eyes as me." She breathed.

"I know my eyes have affect on many women, along with my looks-"he began, Amy howled in laughter as she clutched her sides.

"I never said I was interested in you." She said between giggles. "I just said we had the same eye color, maybe mine is a little darker, but that's it." She looked at him warily and shook her head. "Well you can tell the teacher that I'm not going to come back, I'm going home."

"So, your first day of school here, you're dropping out? That's sad." He smirked as the pink hedgehog whirled around to glare at him.

"You know nothing, okay. I'm not dropping out; I'm just going to be homeschooled for a while now. So leave me alone." That was like the 100th time she used the phrase: leave me alone.

"Come on, suck it up just for one day, Emerald high is the best place to be at." He tried to hide his sarcasm from her, but Amy knew better than that. She stuck out her tongue and walked away. The male smirked and was instantly behind her; he wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered his head on her shoulder. "Come on babe, live a little."

Amy rolled her eyes and stuck out her leg backwards as it hit between his legs and got a very sensitive part. "Jerk," she spat, she grabbed her backpack from the floor and walked away without another word.

Her mother was very confused about the day Amy had. Amy leaned against the counter and tried to look at something to keep her from looking at her mom. "So, you left the school, without so much attending one class?" Her mother asked calmly.

Amy bit her lip. "I attended the first class, for ten minutes thank you very much." She retorted, but wished to take back what she said. "Anyway I would have stayed if this jerk hadn't messed with me."

"A guy?" Her mother raised her eyebrow and gave a knowing smirk.

"**Not** like that, Ma." Amy snapped catching her mom's thought. "He just wrapped his arms around my waist and called me babe, and then I kicked him in the crotch and walked away." Amy explained, smiling at the whole scene as if it played through her head.

"So, let me get this straight….you didn't have a panic attack when he touched you?" Her mother pressed.

"Surprisingly no, I got this weird feeling though, but he was just an annoying blue hedgehog with the same eye color as me." Amy grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and went into her room to start working on her homework.

Mrs. Gates raised both eyebrows. Normally, when a male touched Amy she would have a panic attack and start lashing out on them. She never did that to her father, but this time it was oddly different. She had to call up the phone directories and ask for a hedgehog that looked exactly like Amy described him.

She thanked them and dialed another number. After four rings it finally picked up.

"Hello?" A deep male voice answered the phone and it sounded like he woken up from a nap.

"Sonic the Hedgehog," Mrs. Gates addressed properly

"Yes?"

"I know you must hate this, but hear me out. I need to you take care of Amy Rose."

And the phone call ended.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, yup this is my last high school story, the rest are going to be based on other things, like medival, or the anime, or something that I hope would match in the anime series. Tomorrow is my new sonamy story so check it out goes by the name Invisible, but no it is not based on the story that AnimeAddict wrote (which is really amazing) it is different!**

**Uh yeah, my other story should be updated hopefully sometime next month since this month is almost over. I like to thank the people who reviewed that, will review this, and hopefully review my other projects. I would update more, but you know I'm on vacation and such.**

**Maybe I can get my brother to hurry up and update since he has been done with all of his chapters since school ended. What a dick! I know! Anyway thank you thank you.**

**-ValentinaEmo-256**


End file.
